La ultima batalla
by T10001
Summary: sabiendo que es su ultimo combate, seguira peleando por ella


La ultima batalla

No soy un letrado ni leo libros, así que desde mi ignorancia tratare de llevar la historia, solo espero que el trazo de mi pluma le sea de su agrado

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, solo los eh tomado prestados para redactar esta historia

.....................................

Era otoño, ya era de noche, los vientos provenientes de la montaña traían el olor de la guerra, traían el olor de la sangre

Cinco ninjas se aproximaban al puesto de defensivo de la aldea, solo cinco de veintisiete que salieron a la mañana, de ellos dos estaban muy heridos del cual uno murió momentos después

El Junín dejo su informe y se retiro a una casa casi destruida, le faltaba la mitad del techo, en sus paredes había rastros de anteriores combates, pero en el lugar había un bar improvisado puesto por los guerreros

El entro, en el lugar había pocos ninjas, todos genins, la mayoría eran jóvenes demasiados jóvenes

Estaba muy cansado, no había dormido en días

Tenia su vestimenta de Junín estaba muy gastada debido cuantiosas batallas, su protector frontal estaba agrietado y el símbolo de la hoja casi estaba borroso, sus rubios cabellos le llegaban al hombro, sus ojos azules que antes estaban llenos de alegrías y esperanza ahora estaban vacíos

El busco un rincón, le dieron sake y bebió, se sentía solo, porque en la batalla del día su único amigo que quedaba murió

Todos le miraban en silencio, porque sabían que ahora él era ultimo Junín que quedaba con vida, él era ultimo sobreviviente que participo en aquella primera gran batalla, desde el inicio de la guerra

Él bebía, mientras lo hacia recordaba el pasado, recordaba cuando niño estaba recordado de muchos amigos, recordaba a todos sus aliados de otras aldeas que habían ofrecido su amistad, los recordaba a cada uno de ellos, sus nombres, sus costumbres y sus sueños. Pero ahora solo era eso nada mas que recuerdos

Pero recordó muy bien, a aquella niña, aquella bonita y tímida niña que siempre se sonrojaba cuando le miraba, a el le parecía muy atractiva, aun mas con esos hermosos ojos perlados, y recordó lo hermosa que se hizo al crecer, el quería verla nuevamente, auque sea por ultima ves. Pero lo tranquilizo el echo de que ella ya estaba a salvo, lejos del peligro, como muchos civiles que habían sido evacuados para su seguridad, y su corazón se sintió aliviado cuando supo que ella estaba en un lugar secreto y seguro, ella y su hijo

De pronto dieron la alarma, el Junín tomo de un trago lo que le quedaba de sake y salió afuera, los genins le siguieron preparando sus equipos, le informaron del ataque, un asalto masivo de cientos de enemigos con muchos junin y mercenarios, los sobrepasaban por mucho en numero, pero debían resistir, ya que este era él ultimo puesto defensivo que quedaba y si caía tendrían el paso libre hacia a la aldea, que aun quedaban muchos civiles que tenían que ser evacuados

Divisaron a los lejos que el enemigo habían realizado muchas invocaciones, grandes bestias que solo fueron traídas a combatir, todos sabían que estos no eran mas que las fuerzas de avanzada y que después de ellos vendrían las fuerzas de ocupación, asesinos que se dedicarían a dar caza a cada miembro de la aldea, porque su trabajo era el de exterminar sin importar que fuera hombre, mujer o niño

El rubio aspiro un poco de aire, observo el cielo, las nubes y el sol, miro a los jóvenes genin y les dijo

-hoy es un buen día para morir – todos sonrieron, sacaron sus armas, listos para enfrentarse a su destino

Con él eran treinta y siete los que quedaban, salieron a encontrase con el enemigo, sabían que seria la ultima ves

-¡hermanos enseñen a estos desgraciados que un ninja de la hoja muere matando!... – dijo y todos respondieron con furia

La batalla fue terrible, innumerables técnicas fueron utilizadas, uno a uno sus cámaras fueron cayendo, por alguna razón los genins se mantenían cerca del Junín, se sentían mas seguros cerca, como si él tuviera una barrera de protección, él lo sabia, razón por la cual luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, aun con la poca fuerza que le quedaba al Kyuubi hacia estragos en las líneas enemigas

Los enemigos caían en grandes cantidades pero seguían llegando mas y más, en el fragor de la batalla se dio cuenta de que él estaba solo, él era el ultimo defensor que quedaba con vida, lucho con una fuerza increíble aun cansado y sin energía, hasta que en un ataque combinado de técnicas resulto muy herido, no pudiendo evitar esquivar una lluvia de kunai disparado de todas direcciones, mortalmente herido comenzó a caer, lo ultimo en quien pensó fue en ella, menciono su nombre mientras sonreía y antes de tocar el suelo su vida se extinguió

Muy lejos de allí, en una pequeña habitación la mujer de claros ojos perla se despertó sobresaltada, en sueños escucho a alguien mencionar su nombre, su corazón le dolía, se puso nerviosa, puso su mano sobre su vientre donde crecía su hijo y comenzó a llorar porque entendió que él había muerto y nunca volvería a verlo

N.A. espero que sea de su agrado, aun no se si ponerle continuación


End file.
